inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudou Akio
Fudou Akio (不動 明王) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Teikoku, now he's a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. Background Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was very young. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and not to end up like his father. Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. He joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku before being left behind again. He is then asked by Coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills and is now currently on the team. Appearance Fudou's hair has a brown mowhawk-like style, with white streaks at the sides. He has grey eyes. In Shin Teikoku, he had a red tattoo on his head. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair -- which has grown out. He wears a white shirt with dark blue stripes, a purple coat, green trousers, and gray shoes. Personality He tends to make sarcastic remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou when it comes to game strategising. Apparently he does not like being put on reserve the whole time in the Asia Prelim, until Coach Kudou said that Fudou was a 'joker' and was only placed into a match in the finals. He is also shown to like to solve his problems himself, as seen when he lies to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop Kageyama by himself. Plot(GO) It is unknown whether or not he will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO or not, maybe he will make his debut in the Movie then come in the Anime. Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in Episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying food from. Endou first sees him, then Coach Hitomiko, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to Coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under Coach Hibiki's name. He shows them Shin Teikoku, and is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite, and later revealed he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities, and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his former pact with Kageyama. Only after Fudou help stops Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, only then was he trusted. Fudou follows Kidou's half of the team to the Demon Gate to rescue Haruna from Makai Gundan Z. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Hissatsu *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' (with''' Kidou and Sakuma) *SH Jet Stream' *'OF Judge Through 2 ' (Game) *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Killer Slide' (Game) *'SH Triple Boost (Game) Hissatsu Tactics *Dual Typhoon' Trivia *His character song is titled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues". *His seiyuu, Kaji Yuki, also voices 'Ichinose Kazuya'''. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Teikoku